


Va pensiero

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—No te preocupes —intentó aligerarle la pena—, Hibari-san nos hace llorar a todos. Al principio es duro, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a no tener autoestima cuando estás frente a él—." Gokudera, parado a su lado, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y asintió convencido; sabias palabras había soltado el décimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va pensiero

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo de Akira Amano.  
>  **Prompt** : Los cuartos oscuros. [Fandom Insano].  
>  **Extensión** : 4.643 palabras.  
>  **Nota** : ¡Yay! Tenía que subir algo de Gokudera hoy a como dé lugar :D. Esto es casi un PWP, pero un PWP medio falluto porque es un M, no un MA. De todos modos espero que les guste, a mí me divirtió un montón escribirlo.  
>  **Advertencia** : Lenguaje que podría considerarse por algunos puritanos como soez. Si la palabra CULO te espanta, permíteme advertirte que aparece una vez *horror* y preguntarte en qué mundo o universo paralelo vives.

* * *

Se dieron cuenta de que era un estudiante nuevo porque cuando el murmullo de "Hibari-san se acerca" copó el primer piso, fue el único que se quedó. Tsuna había dado la media vuelta al igual que Gokudera, pero al ver al pobre desdichado preguntándose, quizás, si _Hibari_ era alguna jerga del colegio que desconocía, se quedó tieso en el sitio.

A la distancia pudo ver como el presidente del comité disciplinario se acercaba a la víctima del día, mantenía un breve diálogo, le revisaba la mochila y lo dejaba arrodillado en el suelo soltando las primeras lágrimas.

Gokudera tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente siguiendo a su jefe cuando lo vio caminando hacia el chico, conmovido por la escena. El desdichado lloraba como si Hibari le hubiera creado algún trauma; que no sería de extrañar ya que Hibari era especialista en ello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, encorvándose apenas para poder apoyarle una mano en el hombro; de cerca pudo notar que era mucho más joven que ellos, sin duda se trataba de un estudiante de primero.

El chico se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Tsuna, se aferró más a su morral y, todavía arrodillado en el suelo, se secó con torpeza las lágrimas tratando de esconderlas. Era evidente para los otros dos que la situación le causaba vergüenza.

—No te preocupes —intentó aligerarle la pena—, Hibari-san nos hace llorar a todos —le sonrió—. Al principio es duro, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a no tener autoestima cuando estás frente a él.

Gokudera, parado a su lado, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y asintió convencido. Sabias palabras había soltado el décimo.

—No es por eso que estoy llorando…

Tsuna arqueó las cejas, lo ayudó a incorporarse y después de intercambiar los nombres, escuchó las razones que había tenido para quebrarse.

—Hibari-san es inclemente… —suspiró Tsuna.

—No puedo creer que _ese_ sea el presidente del comité disciplinario —el chico seguía horrorizado. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un matón cualquiera, pero cuando Hibari se presentó como una autoridad, no supo cómo reaccionar. Incluso si creerle.

—Entonces… —Gokudera quería ir al punto—¿Llorabas porque te quitó un comic? ¿Es que no puedes comprarte otro?

—No es eso —el chico hipó de angustia—; dentro de ese comic había una carta… una carta que mi papá me escribió antes de morir —perdió la mirada—. Es un recuerdo muy preciado para mí y siempre la llevo conmigo. —El semblante de desconsuelo que se plasmó en su cara fue muy similar a la expresión que solía poner Fuuta para convencer a Tsuna de algo.

—Oh —murmuró el décimo, lo que le llevó a su autoproclamada mano derecha a prender la alarma interior de "¡Cuidado! ¡Décimo en _modo mártir_!". Lo cual, siempre significaba problemas, dolor, problemas y… más dolor para Gokudera.

—Tengo que recuperarla —el chico se mostró convencido, valiente, gallardo… estúpido.

—Es imposible razonar con Hibari-san —Gokudera se llevó una mano a la cintura—, cuando se trata de las normas —negó con la cabeza—, no hay nada que le haga cambiar de parecer.

Y era sabido que en la escuela Namimori estaba terminantemente prohibido llevar revistas o elementos recreativos como reproductores de música, porque los estudiantes se distraen y la escuela es para estudiar, no para leer comics o escuchar música.

—Eso es verdad —Tsuna apretó los labios y miró a su guardián. Gokudera lo pudo ver, sí… le estaba haciendo la misma cara artera de Fuuta. El décimo volvió la vista al estudiante de intercambio y con seguridad lo dijo—: No llores más, no te preocupes. Yo hablaré con Hibari-san.

—¡Pero está loco, décimo! —se espantó.

—Solo… hablaré con él —trató de sonreír, pero su mueca fue extraña—, quizás si le explico que no queremos el comic, solo lo que está adentro…

Gokudera negó rotundamente con la cabeza, sabiendo que de todos modos Tsuna no lo escucharía. Siempre desoía sus consejos cuando de esos asuntos abnegados se trataba.

Lo supo: acabaría siguiéndolo y acabaría involucrándose hasta el cuello. Y eso pasó. Le fue pisando los talones, tratando de convencerlo para que no cometiera semejante desatino. Atrás había quedado el estudiante de intercambio, con las esperanzas renovadas y agradecido de por vida con Tsuna.

—D-Décimo, escúcheme… todavía estamos a tiempo —Gokudera intentó aferrarlo de los hombros para evitar que siguiera caminando, pero Tsuna estaba que no lo paraba nadie. Sabía que si detenía sus pies, toda esa seguridad flaquearía y no se atrevería a enfrentarlo.

—Hablamos de Hibari-san, Gokudera.

—¡Justamente!

—No es mala persona.

—¡Nos va a morder! Y a m-mí dos veces, porque la última me escapé —reconoció con pudor.

—No tengas miedo, no voy a llegar al punto de provocarlo —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Una mano derecha nunca tiene miedo —frunció el ceño, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó a paso de matón para infundir e infundirse respeto.

Tsuna trató de reprimir la carcajada.

—Solo es que no quiero morir tan joven —murmuró Gokudera ante la puerta del comité. Tsuna golpeó, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—¿H-Hibari-san? ¿Estás aquí? —terminó de abrir la puerta y entró—L-Lamento mucho la interrupción, p-pero…

La sala estaba vacía, el viento que se colaba por la ventaba hacía ondear la cortina y sobre el escritorio había un libro abierto. Gokudera terminó de pasar poniéndose inmediatamente ante el décimo para recibir los golpes.

—No hay nadie —dijo el guardián, con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

—Lo esperaré.

—Sabe que a Hibari-san no le gusta que se metan a la sala del comité sin permiso.

—Sí, tienes razón —reconoció—, lo mejor será esperarlo afuera.

Dio la vuelta para irse, pero Gokudera lo tomó del brazo mirando el escritorio y luego mirándole a él con una sonrisa bribona en los labios.

—No está —alzó los hombros, tratando de que esa frase dejara por sentado lo que era evidente.

—No estarás pensando en…

—Lo debe tener guardado aquí, lo tomaremos y ya…

—¡Eso es robar, Gokudera! —Se espantó, pero el guardián se relamió los labios, regocijado, y Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír derrotado, llevándose una mano a la frente. De alguna manera u otra su guardián se las ingeniaba para arrastrarlo a cometer locuras—¿Ves que tengo razón? Eres un delincuente —afirmó, mientras el otro le sonreía más abiertamente como si estuviera orgulloso de ello. —Y no es un cumplido —le aclaró.

—He hecho cosas peores, décimo. —Arqueando las cejas rió bajito, con lo que uno podría tildar de cierta maldad.

No tenía sentido perder más tiempo, así que caminó hasta el escritorio y abrió los cajones, dentro de ellos había cientos de comics. Se dieron cuenta de que dar con el que buscaban sería una empresa arriesgada, el trillado "buscar la aguja en el pajar".

—Mejor déjalo —Tsuna intentó persuadirlo desde la puerta, mientras trataba de advertir si alguien se acercaba por el pasillo a la sala.

El dibujo de un samurái de pelo plateado que él reconocía a la perfección, por mucho que negase esa afición -porque no era un niño-, asomó entre las historietas confiscadas. Seguramente que Hibari se pasaba horas disfrutando de semejante botín. Maldito suertudo abusón.

—Me parece que es este —Gintoki le sonreía desde la tapa.

—Y a mí me parece que viene alguien —tragó saliva, comenzaba a asustarse porque si Hibari los veía ahí ya sería un asunto peliagudo, no quería pensar de lo que era capaz de hacerles si encima los pescaba revisando los cajones.

—¡Lo encontré! —quitó la carta y la guardó dentro del bolsillo para volver a acomodar los comics rápidamente.

Alcanzó a dejar todo como estaba antes de que Tsuna lo tomase de un brazo arrastrándolo neurasténico por toda la sala y buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse. Salir por la puerta los dejaría en terrible evidencia.

Había dos aberturas en esa sala, una era la de los archivos y la otra era la del baño. Abrió una y empujó a su guardián dentro.

—Si Hibari nos ve escondidos aquí… —demasiado tarde—va a ser peor, décimo.

—¡Es él! —susurró—, haz silencio —intentó espiar por la mirilla.

Gokudera se frotó los ojos y dio la vuelta para mirar el cuarto. Estaba lleno de papeles y olía a plomo, a humedad y a polvo acumulado por años. Ahí adentro debían estar las fichas de todos los alumnos que pasaron por la escuela Namimori desde que esta había sido fundada.

Había una ventana diminuta y enrejada por donde apenas se colaba la luz del sol. La pila de papeles llegaba hasta ella.

—Será mejor esperar, en algún momento tendrá que irse —murmuró Tsuna dando la vuelta—, _Kami_ nos guarde y que no se le ocurra venir aquí —Porque no le veía el lado digno eso de andar escondiéndose dentro de uno de los enormes cajones. Ya lo había hecho y tuvo picazón como por un mes.

—No creo que nadie venga aquí —argumentó convencido—, ni siquiera a limpiar —se rascó la panza, aburrido, levantándose apenas la camisa y dejando entrever el ombligo—, no falta mucho para que terminen las clases… —le sonrió cálidamente—esperemos.

Tsuna asintió pegando la oreja a la puerta, de inmediato llamó a su guardián. Los dos podían oír perfectamente a Hibari, pero este no estaba solo.

—Creo que es Dino.

—¿Dino? —Gokudera frunció el ceño—No sabía que estaba en Japón.

—No estoy seguro —. Se mordió los labios; de tener la seguridad de que era él no tendría tanto miedo de salir y enfrentar a Hibari, pero la prudencia le decía que lo mejor sería ser pacientes ante la duda.

Suspiró, sentándose en el suelo y llevando una mano al estómago. Si pasaban más tiempo allí se comería los papales. Miró a su guardián, quien seguía de pie y con la oreja pegada a la puerta; pero enseguida desvió su atención para mirarlo a él.

—Bien, ahora sí que no nos quedan más opciones que esperar…

—¿Y qué haremos mientras? —miró a su alrededor, era tan aburrido estar allí.

—Pues… —Gokudera arqueó las cejas y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole con complicidad—, se me ocurren muchas maneras de matar el tiempo.

Tsuna se encogió en el sitio, tratando de reprimir la mueca que igualmente nació. Era una sonrisa ansiosa. Pese a que hacía tiempo que le permitía a la Tormenta tomarse ciertas libertades para con él, no lograba acostumbrarse a tanta cercanía.

No podían decir que tenían una relación establecida, porque nadie aparte de ellos sabía que gustaban de compartir besos y caricias, pero tampoco eran lo que, se podía llamar, simples amigos. Ni siquiera jefe y subordinado. Décimo y Mano derecha. Batman y Robin. Sherlock y Watson.

Nunca habían cruzado la delgada línea de la decencia. Siempre estaban a merced de ser descubiertos, así que eso evitaba que la situación se les fuera de las manos y que las hormonas gobernasen. No obstante, en esas circunstancias, se percibía el peligro de la intimidad.

—Podríamos… ya sabe —propuso, sonriendo tontamente y encogiéndose de hombros. Acercó más el rostro al de él, conteniendo la respiración—¿Puedo besarlo, décimo? —preguntó con una expresión de dolor inconmensurable, como si por no estar besando esos labios estuviera muriendo; pero Tsuna no respondió. No le parecía correcto por la situación decirle que sí, pero tampoco quería decirle que no.

Eran simples besos, Gokudera le había enseñado en ese corto tiempo a no ser tan comedido y sí más espontáneo cuando de esos asuntos se trataban.

Quizás porque no le daba otra opción; siempre era quien le sorprendía por la espalda y le robaba besos furtivos con sabor a tabaco. En esos momentos vertiginosos Tsuna no podía siquiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Por eso le permitió la cercanía, para al final ser él quien posase desesperadamente los labios sobre los del otro.

Reprimió un quejido cuando sintió la lengua de Gokudera acariciándole la piel, de aquella osada manera que tanto le gustaba. Cometió el desatino de abrir la boca y Gokudera arremetió como un huracán, imparable y arrollador.

Colocó una mano en la mejilla de su jefe y eso fue suficiente para doblegarlo. Correspondió ese beso, aferrándose a la camisa de su guardián mientras sentía como este daba rienda suelta a toda su fogosidad.

Se sintió sofocado y pidió un tiempo fuera antes de seguir. El corazón le latía frenético y temía padecer un infarto prematuro. Lo empujó levemente para poner distancia y poder secarse los labios.

Gokudera lo sabía, a Tsuna le costaba mucho liberarse y dejarse llevar. En ese sentido extrañaba su país natal, no porque allí hubiera tenido sexo desaforado –había llegado virgen como una campesina a Japón- sino porque la gente no se escandalizaba tanto por algo tan sencillo como un beso. En cambio, en el país del Sol naciente, esa clase de demostraciones afectuosas no eran siquiera tomadas en cuenta.

Quería fumar, pero también quería arremeter contra el décimo una vez más. Quería ayudarlo a perder ese miedo, arrancarle la ropa con los dientes y… faltarle el respeto. Pero nunca podría si Tsuna no cedía del todo.

Mientras encendía el cigarrillo, no pudo evitar murmurar lo que pensaba.

—Me gustaría que el décimo confiara más en mí.

Vio la mano del susodicho ante su cara, arrebatándole delicadamente el cigarrillo.

—Hibari-san tiene buen olfato —explicó, apagándolo sobre el suelo. —Además… quiero seguir —le sonrió—porque sí confío en ti. Solo es que… —miró a su alrededor—, el lugar y la situación me ponen… un poco nervioso.

Gokudera asintió con empatía y lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, pero sentir la tibieza del décimo era un peligroso aliciente para sus demandantes hormonas. Le gimió en el oído, después de morderle los labios y antes de empezar a hacer ese recorrido húmedo por el cuello que a Tsuna tantos suspiros le arrancaba.

Sintió las manos de su guardián colándose bajo la camisa y eso fue lo que necesitó para despertar del letargo en el que lo había sumido con sus caricias.

—No —bajó esas manos—, estoy sucio, Gokudera.

El aludido gruñó sintiendo como el pene encerrado en los pantalones se endurecía de una manera demasiado apresurada.

—Me gusta que sea sucio — susurró, conteniendo las ganas de soltar algo más burdo.

—Hablo en serio… hoy no pude bañarme porque me quedé dormido y…

Gokudera lo silenció con un beso, para después decir resuelto lo que pensaba al respecto.

—No se preocupe décimo —le sonrió—, yo igual hace una semana que no me baño. —La cara de espanto que le regaló el chico le arrancó una carcajada que tuvo que reprimir para que no develase su escondite, se tapó la boca y lo aclaró—: es broma. Me bañé hoy.

Tsuna se alejó de él para mirar a través de la mirilla. Temía que tanto jaleo alertase a Hibari-san. Mientras, Gokudera trataba de entender desde su lugar a Tsuna.

—A mí… —murmuró muy cerca de su oído y sobresaltándolo, porque la posición era sugerente. Tsuna estaba arrodillado en el suelo y podía sentir cierta dureza contra los glúteos—… A mí —repitió el guardián, colando una mano bajo la camisa para acariciarle el vientre—, me gusta el décimo, esté sucio o no…

—Pero…

—No me importa que no esté bañado.

—Es que… —inspiró aire por la nariz, notando que le costaba respirar con normalidad, porque la situación, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, le gustaba demasiado—, es que tú prácticamente eres extranjero —dijo de la nada, como si eso lo explicase todo.

Gokudera reprimió de nuevo la carcajada, tomando distancia para permitirle acomodarse mejor.

—Extranjero y pervertido —bromeó, riendo bajito—, ¿eso quiere decirme?

Su décimo debía pensar que en Europa y en el mundo en general reinaba la lujuria y el desenfreno. A veces Tsuna era demasiado ingenuo en algunos aspectos.

—Pero me gusta… que seas así —aclaró condescendiente, sin molestarse en decirle "no, para nada pienso así de ti".

—Quiero verlo desnudo —le susurró muy cerca del rostro, labios contra labios—, y no necesito que esté limpio para eso…

Pero Tsuna lo sabía, Gokudera quería hacer eso que siempre le hacía cuando la piel era visible: besarlo y lamerlo. La mera idea de sentir la lengua de Gokudera en otras zonas de su anatomía poco explorada le hacía bullir la sangre.

Se relamió los labios, ansioso, incapaz de poder negarse a ningún pedido lujurioso de su Tormenta. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si le decía todas esas cosas murmurándoselas y con esa expresión que, valía admitir, le excitaba tanto como le asustaba. Parecía estar diciéndole con la mirada que pensaba llegar tan lejos como se lo permitiese.

Y él… él no estaba preparado. Ni siquiera se había bañado. Podría haber tenido la delicadeza de avisarle antes, así al menos podía prepararse mentalmente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, sin tanto temor a la respuesta, en parte porque la adivinaba. Y lo que le susurró en el oído le arrancó una risita nerviosa—Eres un cerdo, Gokudera.

—¡Se lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo!

—Eres muy deslenguado.

—Pero al décimo le gusta que sea así, ¿verdad? —Le sonrió, cerrando los ojitos.

Tsuna asintió porque era cierto, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lenguaje chabacano. No es que Gokudera lo usase a diario y especialmente con él; tal vez precisamente por eso le resultaba sencillamente encantador oírle decir esa clase de obscenidades.

De golpe, un gemido bastante potente llegó a sus oídos. Se miraron estupefactos, para después guiar la mirada hacia la puerta. Se acercaron gateando a ella, peleándose para ver a través de la mirilla.

—¿Es lo que yo creo que…? —Gokudera le había cedido el lugar, pero los gemidos débiles y lejanos le daban una idea bastante certera de lo que estaba pasando afuera.

—No veo a nadie, pero… —su estómago no tuvo mejor idea que gruñir en ese momento—Dios, encima me muero de hambre. Espero que termine rápido de… hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Gokudera hurgó en los bolsillos hasta que dio con una barra de cereal.

—Es lo único que tengo.

Tsuna giró para ver cómo le ofrecía la golosina. La expresión en ese contexto –como si estuvieran en medio de una guerra y la hambruna estuviera a punto de devorarlos a ellos- sonó tan tierna que no pudo evitar soltar un "Oh" demasiado empalagoso.

—Gracias, Gokudera —lo tomó para abrirlo con disimulada desesperación—. ¿Quieres la mitad?

—No… pero después de comerlo puede compensarme con besos indecentes si quiere.

Tsuna asintió con felicidad, se sentó en el suelo con la ligera necesidad de llenar ese silencio a medias. A medias porque los gemidos llegaban a ellos como un sonido distante y perturbador. Tsuna necesitaba de algo que lo distrajese de ello. Miró a su guardián y este murmuró lo que atravesaba por su mente, dándole la pista de que estaban pensando casi en lo mismo.

—¿Con quién estará? —se acercó a la puerta para mirar a través de la mirilla. Apenas podía ver las figuras de los amantes, pero esos tatuajes eran muy característicos. Tomó al décimo de un brazo y lo arrastró para que viera lo mismo que él y lo confirmase.

Tsuna casi se atraganta con lo último que le quedaba de la golosina. Enrojeció súbitamente y se alejó de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. Tsuna porque no quería afrontarlo, Gokudera porque no pretendía colocar a su jefe en una situación más incómoda de la que ya estaba. Miró hacia la ventana, percatándose de un detalle.

—Se está haciendo de noche… ya deben haber terminado las clases.

De esa forma Tsuna también se dio cuenta de que el cuarto estaba mucho más oscuro que cuando habían entrado, apenas podía distinguir las facciones de su guardián en la penumbra.

—Ok, prenderé una dinamita para poder ver.

Tsuna alcanzó a bajar dicha dinamita antes de que cometiera semejante insensatez. Gokudera solía tener ese tipo de resoluciones para cuando de las necesidades del décimo se trataban. Le sonrió con calidez, pensó en decir algo, pero un ruido los puso en alerta.

No supieron cuando habían acabado los gemidos, se habían acostumbrado a ellos… si es que era posible acostumbrarse a escuchar a dos amantes pasándola más que bien.

El sonido de lo que parecía ser un tintineo le llevó a Gokudera a abrazar a su jefe instintivamente para protegerlo de cualquier peligro inminente. De esa forma Tsuna pudo sentir mejor no solo su calor, sino también la erección de Gokudera contra la cadera, estimulando la suya.

No era momento para que los dos estuvieran "alegres", pero ¡vaya! Que ni Hibari y todo el peligro del mundo era capaz de apagar ese fuego. ¡Lo que es la juventud!

Esperaron lo peor, pero lo peor no sería Hibari en ese momento, sino el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada con llave. Tsuna intentó abalanzarse para golpear y pedirles que lo dejaran salir, pero su guardián alcanzó a tomarlo de la cintura y a taparle la boca. Ya encontrarían la manera de salir, pero si Hibari se enteraba de que ellos habían estado allí todo ese tiempo y que, de mal en peor, habían oído lo ocurrido en ese despacho, podrían darse por muertos. Literalmente.

—¡¿Ahora qué haremos, Gokudera?! —Ya no tenía sentido bajar la voz—¡No podremos salir hasta mañana!

—Mañana no hay clases, décimo —musitó con pena, sintiéndose impotente de no poder aliviarle la desesperación, miró hacia la ventana comprobando una vez más que estaba enrejada y que las rejas no iban a desaparecer por mucho que lo deseara y aunque creyera en el poder mental—Tiraré la puerta abajo —intentó pararse, pero quedó arrodillado.

—¡No! —Lo sostuvo de los hombros y fue convincente—Será peor… estaríamos dañando la escuela y… pensarán que entraron a robar, harán una investigación y quizás alguien nos vio entrar… ¡será peor!

Gokudera entendía lo que su jefe argumentaba, se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose derrotado por la adversidad.

—Esperaremos a que alguien nos saque de aquí… —No veía otra opción.

—Seguramente que cuando vean que no volvimos de la escuela, saldrán a buscarnos —Tsuna intentó consolarse infructuosamente.

Ahora, el cuarto, estaba completamente a oscuras. La luna apenas se filtraba por la ventana. Gokudera se puso de pie y en la penumbra tanteó la pared hasta que dio con una perilla. La luz artificial, tan repentina para sus ojos acostumbrados a esa oscuridad, los encegueció; pero cuando Tsuna pudo fijar la vista, sus ojos no disimularon el interés que la dureza en la entrepierna de Gokudera le provocaba.

Este sonrió de costado viendo que el décimo, arrodillado en el suelo, estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Tantos besos, tantas caricias, tantos gemidos… tanto suponer a Hibari siendo sodomizado por otro hombre, era _demasiado_ para sus débiles cuerpos.

Y había que matar el tiempo mientras tanto…

Lo vio en la expresión de su guardián, en el brillo lujurioso de sus ojos y en el acto de lamerse lobunamente los labios.

—A-Apaga la luz, Gokudera —O no podría hacer nada de lo que su mente fantaseaba. El guardián bajó la perilla y caminó dejándose guiar por el instinto casi animal que lo poseía. —¿Go-Gokudera?

Sin previo aviso fue tumbado sobre el suelo, la espalda chocó contra un colchón de papeles polvorientos. No solo el lugar era sucio, él estaba sucio y acabaría aun más sucio haciendo esas suciedades. Qué bella redundancia.

Sintió las manos de su guardián revisándolo todo, cuando quiso darse cuenta le estaba desabrochando la camisa y se sentía incapaz de frenarlo. Tal como lo imaginó, Gokudera hizo aquello que temía, pero no le desagradó en absoluto sentir la lengua recorriéndole el pecho hasta su vientre, para bajar más abajó del ombligo.

Cuando le quitó el pantalón, tiritó de frío… de miedo o de ansiedad, no lo sabía, pero el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo le hizo gemir como segundos antes Hibari-san lo había hecho. Fue sentir el cálido aliento de Gokudera rozando sus partes más privada y perder por completo la razón.

Lo tomó del pelo, segundos antes de que sus labios le acariciaran el pene de esa forma tan lasciva.

—Espera… —pero Gokudera no lo escuchó, tomó delicadamente esas manos y las separó de su cabello para que su lengua dejara por sentado hacia cuanto que esperaba hacerle eso.

—Quiero darle mucho placer, décimo, ¿me deja? —suplicó.

—Antes —murmuró bajito, sin necesidad de hacerlo—Antes quiero oírte…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime algo… algo guarro. Como lo que me susurraste en el oído.

Gokudera rió, tan sensualmente como a su tierna edad podía, y escaló el cuerpo del chico para poder besarle en los labios. Todavía seguía vestido y el roce de la ropa contra la piel le fastidiaba.

—Quiero metérsela en el culo, décimo. —Escuchó el gemido de este y supo que no había sido tan irrespetuoso como temió—. Lo quiero follar bien duro, ¿me deja?

—Eres un… cerdo, de verdad —intentó sonar ofendido, lejos de convencer a alguien.

Gruñó de insatisfacción cuando su guardián tomó distancia para desvestirse, pero le tocó sobresaltarse cuando de inmediato sintió toda la calidez de su cuerpo.

Piel contra piel.

Pero no todo es color de rosa en la vida. Lo cierto es que sin lubricación sería una empresa no solo espinosa, sino también arriesgada. No pretendía lastimar a su décimo. Así que luego de un par de intentos infructuosos, de tanto ir y venir, de tanto rozar, lamer y besar, ambos se corrieron cuando ni siquiera habían empezado, y en teoría lo que sería la parte buena. Tiempo después descubrirían que en realidad _esa_ era la parte buena: los juegos y el preámbulo, el sexo oral tan tabú y el detalle de sentir toda esa masculinidad arremetiendo contra sus cuerpos.

El cuarto quedó hecho un asco. Ellos cubiertos de polvo y de… más polvo. Se vistieron en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que allí había pasado. Comenzaban a vislumbrar que lo que tenían era algo mucho más sólido que antes, pero no era momento para sentarse a filosofar sobre la vida, porque seguían encerrados y ahora el hambre era una realidad espeluznante.

—Hemos estado cuatro horas encerrados —advirtió Tsuna mirando su reloj. —Y me muero de hambre.

—Bueno, décimo… en ese caso puedo sacrificarme por usted.

—¡No voy a comerte, Gokudera! —Por un momento temió que el otro, en su fanatismo hacia él, hablase en serio—Al menos no de esa manera —arqueó las cejas, pícaramente.

—Décimo… es un degenerado —simuló espantarse, pero el gesto de Tsuna de llevarse la mano a la entrepierna con una mueca de malestar alejó todo pensamiento indecoroso de su mente.

—Necesito urgente un baño —miró la ventana, quizás podría abrirla, subirse al archivero, bajarse la pretina y…

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la dinamita siendo prendida se dio por vencido y no trató de persuadirlo en esa ocasión.

Si el décimo necesitaba usar el baño, había llegado la hora de volar la puerta. Al otro día le rendiría cuentas a Hibari para, seguramente, quedar a su merced. Claro que el presidente del comité disciplinario no contaba con su astucia. Ya verían quién acabaría extorsionando a quién; porque Gokudera ponía las manos en el fuego por ello: Hibari jamás admitiría que Dino era el único capaz de doblegarlo en todo sentido.

La risita malvada que soltó, tan similar a la de Reborn, heló la sangre de Tsuna. Le trajo malos recuerdos. No quiso ni preguntarle en qué pensaba, porque en parte lo intuía. La puerta del despacho fue volada, Tsuna pudo usar el baño y, juntos, volvieron a casa como lo hacían todos los días, pero sabiendo que el hecho trillado de haberse quedado encerrados en un cuarto oscuro, había abierto una _puerta_ en sus vidas y en su relación.

Ni Batman ni Robin, ni Sherlock ni Watson… Hayato y Tsuna.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> —Los japoneses tienen la costumbre de bañarse (tradicionalmente, no digo que sea así para todos) antes de tener sexo D: ¿Se imaginan? Yo no me veo bañándome tres veces por día XD Aunque en verano lo hago ._.


End file.
